The subject matter herein relates generally to wire harness support systems.
Wire harnesses have many uses, such as for interconnecting an engine control unit with fuel injectors of a diesel engine. In some applications, the wire harness includes a wire tray that supports wires of a wire bundle. In some applications, the wire tray is mounted to the engine and directs the wires between the engine control unit and the fuel injectors. Such wire harness support systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the wire trays use separate wire retention clips that are inserted into pockets in the tray. The clips can be pulled out of the tray if the wire bundle is pulled on too hard, causing loose parts to be present around the working parts of the engine. Damage to the engine could result. Also, the wires may be easily removed from the tray after the clips are removed, which could lead to damage to the wires. Additionally, current tray designs have problems with the tray sliding on the wire bundle, such as during shipping, handling and assembly. Another problem with existing wire harness designs is that long lengths of the wires exit the tray for termination to the fuel injectors. The exposed wires are susceptible to damage, such as from the moving parts of the engine.
A need remains for a wire harness having few loose parts, which may be secured to the wire bundle and that protects the wires from damage.